


Lost and Found

by AkiraSatona



Series: Voltron One Shots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura stays in Blue, Keith Stays in red, M/M, Sequel to Welcome Back, keith is in red, recommended you read that before this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSatona/pseuds/AkiraSatona
Summary: Lance has been gone looking for the real Shiro. Keith has been aiding the team in the red Lion. Kolivan is a worrywart.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya’ll enjoy this trainwreck

A few weeks later

Lance knew he was getting close. He had been through hell the past few weeks. Thankfully his knowledge of FX makeup from many halloweens had paid off and he had managed to make himself look semi like a Galra. He’d stolen a galran Guard uniform and no one questioned him yet about his intentions. He’d be lying if he didn’t miss being in his good old paladin Armor. Lying in a heap in his ship, cloaked from Galran Eyes thanks to the tech that Pidge had developed meant for the Green Lion. He was thankful for their tech savy nature right now. 

Lance knew this was a far fetched idea and mission from the get go. But for everyone’s sake. He had to know. Shiro had called out to him that day. He just couldn’t get that out of his head. How he had been the only one to hear Shiro’s call.

Back at the castle, everyone was sitting around a big monitor in the bridge. Waiting for anything about Lance to pop up although out of Everyone Kolivan was the most worried. He would constantly pace the length of the longest Castle corridor. Would refuse to sleep in case Lance called. Krolia and Keith often had to force him to bed. Both felt bad of course. They knew how close Kolivan and Lance were. Everyone did, lance had been through hell, and Kolivan had been with him through all of it.

Kolivan had had enough. Just as he was about to stand up and leave to go get Lance like he had threatened many times. A message popped up on the screen. It was a simple one. Not giving away who it was from but they all knew. Keith Stared in awe at it while Shiro Looked down at his Galran arm then back up to read it again.

‘I found him.’

Lance felt himself beam with pride as he came across a row of halls aboard One of Zarkon’s head command ships. He could tell that this was the ship Shiro was on. He may have sent the Message to the other too soon but he was to sure to care. How he made it into the ship in the first place took weeks of Planning, Stealth and camouflage. But he’d made it. 

He made his way down the hall silently as possible due to the possibility of Druids. And stopped as he heard a scream that oddly sounded Familiar. Taking the risk of peeking around the corner. His jaw dropped at the sight of the prisoner. Druids were standing around him and it was hard to make him out. His hair was long but the white streak was there. The Galran arm all but confirmed it. He was their Shiro. Lance could feel it. He waited Silently as the Druids tried to no doubt get intel out of him. And lance found himself admiring Shiro for not telling them anything, hell he was being a smart ass about it.

When the druids finally left Lance kept close to the shadows and the walls. Making sure they were gone before bolting into the room. He ran over to Shiro and unlocked his restaints. Letting him fall into him. Lance was honestly surprised he could support Shiro like this. He watched as his friend looked up at his face. 

“What do you want with me?” He asked. Lance supposed that Shiro thought he was a galran soldier. So he lifted up his helmet and revealed his face. 

“Its ok Buddy. I got you. Lets get you out of here.” Was all he said before leading their Leader out of the room. Shiro looked around then at Lance. 

“Lance?” He asked. Lance smiled and nodded at him. Shiro lit up and smiled.

“There’s our sharpshooter. Thank you Lance.” He said. Lance chuckled and continued walking down the hall.

“Thank me when we get you home.” Was all he said as they walked. Lance keeping his Bayard at the ready. He wasn’t going to hide himself at this point. They would know if a paladin of Voltron was on their ship if they tried to Fight him.

 

Shiro had regained his strength about halfway to the ship Lance had commandeered from Kolivan and was now walking alongside him. The two were close, close to getting back home. Then a guard spotted them. Lance immediately formed his Bayard and shot the guard before he could sound the alarm then grabbed Shiro’s arm and ran. It wouldn’t be long before the others noticed the guard Lance shit wasn’t responding. 

The two got to the ship and Lance got it up in the air just in time. By the time the other guards at the base were out to investigate. Lance had him and Shiro well into the atmosphere 

It was only when Lance knew they weren’t being followed did he start doing his flight check,

“Fuel Level: Enough. Pressure Gauges good. Knowledge of Galra script. Could be better. Air level, circulating well. Ah Hunk would be better at this then me.” He was rattling off to himself. Shiro sat in the back next to Lance’s armor. He stared at the baby blue like it was his last lifeline to his life before the Galra captured him. He didn’t even realize Lance coming up to him. 

“You ever regret being out here?” Lance said. Quiet as he picked up the blue paladin helmet. Shiro looked up at him and smiled. 

“You know. For as much crap as I’ve been through. It was truly an honor to meet all of you. To fight with you. I don’t regret it Lance.” He said. Lance sighed and stared at the blue of his helmet for what felt like a long while before putting it back down on the pile of armor and going back to the cockpit without another word. Shiro worried for the young paladin but he supposed they all had been through alot.

 

When they arrived back at the Castle of Lions and Lance had been given permission to dock he was met with cheers. For the first time. He felt like he had done something right. Until that attention immediately turned to Shiro when he came out. Lance felt his mood sink, until he looked and saw Kolivan. His ever present beacon of hope. His arms outstretched and a smile on his face. Lance beamed and ran over to him, jumping up and wrapping his arms around the galra’s neck as he felt Kolivan’s strong arms encircle his waist. 

“I was so close to just coming after you my starlight. You had me so worried.” Kolivan whispered to his human counterpart. Lance smiled and looked up into Kolivan’s eyes. 

“I’m fine Koli. I promise. I promised you I’d come back to you and here I am.” He said quietly. Leaning in, Kolivan meeting him halfway and kissed him. At first Lance found it odd when he kissed Kolivan. Now it was second nature for the Galra to bend to his level or for him to picked up to be kissed. Lance loved every moment he had with Kolivan. 

When the two separated and Lance was set down he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Keith in his red paladin uniform. Lance smiled and brought out the red bayard. 

“I believe this is yours. This team needs you in red more then me. I know my place now.” He said handing the bayard over to Keith and smiling at Kolivan. Keith looked between the Blade leader and Lance and nodded.

“I know this is a tough thing to do. So thank you Lance. For putting your faith in me. And for bringing the real Shiro Back.” He said. Lance nodded and held a hand out, to which Keith took and shook.

“Besides, you had the stronger bond with Red from the get go. I could never take her from you.” He said. Both of them chuckling. 

Lance looked at Keith and the rest of the team and smiled. He would always have this family. But he knew his place. Beside Kolivan would always be where he wanted to be.


End file.
